


Trip To L.A

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Carlos and TK are heading to L.A to visit Buck for a weekend a few months after the wildfire happens. However, things don't exactly end up going to plan on the way there.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 303





	Trip To L.A

“Dammit, TK. I told you this was going to be a terrible idea,” Carlos complains for the millionth time as he stands at the back of the car, the car hood up, but now he’s completely lost because he doesn’t know the first thing about fixing cars. He really should have taken his dad up on those car lessons.

“Well, it’s not like we had any other choice!” TK argues.

“Ah, shit. That doesn’t look good,”

“What? What is it?” TK asks nervously, taking a step closer, but Carlos holds his hand out.

“There’s smoke. Is that normal?” Carlos asks, looking over at TK.

“Smoke?” TK screeches. “Carlos, get away from th-” He gasps when there’s suddenly an explosion, and Carlos is flown to the ground. “Carlos!” He rushes over to his boyfriend and instantly checks for a pulse, and is relieved to see that he’s still breathing, but still, he calls 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My car exploded!” TK shouts. He looks over and groans when he sees that the car is now on fire. “Dammit. Correction, my car is now on fire. We’re gonna owe so much money.”

“Just relax, sir. Are you hurt?” The dispatcher asks.

“No. I’m fine. But, my boyfriend was near the car when it exploded, and he’s knocked out,” TK explains.

“Okay, is he breathing?”

“Yes. I already checked his pulse. I think he’s just passed out, but I didn’t know what else to do,” TK says with panic.

“You did the right thing by calling 911. Help is on the way right now,” she quickly tries to assure him. “What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“TK. My name is TK,”

“Nice to meet you, TK. My name is Maddie,”

Maddie. TK instantly remembers Buck telling him that his sister was a dispatcher in LA. “Oh my God. Buckley? Maddie Buckley?”

“How did you know that?” Maddie asks curiously.

“Um, I- I’m a firefighter from Texas. I worked with your brother during the wildfire a few months ago. Actually, I was on my way to visit your brother with my boyfriend before our car decided to explode.”

“Small world,” Maddie chuckles. “You worked with my brother? I hope he behaved himself out there.”

“We stole a fire truck to save my dad and Hen,” TK says.

“That sounds like something my brother would do,” Maddie says. “You mentioned you were visiting him?”

“Yeah, we’ve been texting, and we planned this trip to visit LA, and Buck offered to let us stay with him. Said he was excited to share his fancy new apartment,” TK sighs as he looks down at Carlos.

“It is a fancy new apartment,” Maddie agrees.

TK’s head snaps up the second he hears sirens. “Firefighters are here! Hey, you were distracting me,”

“You’re in good hands, TK. I hope we’ll speak again soon,”

TK hangs up, and scrambles to his feet when firefighters start jumping out of the fire truck.

“TK?”

“Buck?” TK blinks a few times when he sees Buck. He hadn’t expected the 118 to be the one to help.

“What happened here?” Hen asks as she rushes over to Carlos.

“Our car stopped working, and Carlos thought that he would be able to fix it because apparently he’s some car expert now, but then the car exploded, and knocked him out!”

“Carlos is going to be okay. He’s in good hands,” Buck tries to quickly assure TK.

TK looks over and takes a deep breath when he sees Buck. “This isn’t how I thought our trip would start,”

“It only makes sense since you were coming to visit Buck,” Eddie says as he walks beside Buck.

“That’s rude,” Buck huffs. “Don’t we have a fire to put out?”

“You’re correct, Buckley. Stop chatting, and get to work!” Bobby calls from the fire truck.

TK watches in awe as Buck and Eddie immediately spring into action to put out the car fire, and then he looks over when he hears coughing, and gasps when he sees Carlos is awake.

“Carlos! You fucking idiot!” TK hurries beside him.

“Wha’ happened?” Carlos asks, clearly confused and out of it, coughing some more.

“The car exploded, and knocked you out,” TK tells him. “I had to call 911.”

Carlos blinks a few times as he looks over towards Hen and Chimney. “Oh,” he says.

“Glad to see you back with us, Carlos. Looks like you’re going to be just fine,” Hen tells him. “Just try to stay away from exploding cars in the future, will you?” She looks over at TK. “Good to see you again, TK.”

“Yeah, you too,” TK breathes as he stares at her, still a little stunned from seeing the 118 again. “Uh… Thanks for saving my boyfriend. Really appreciate it.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Hen says.

“Oh, these are the people you and Buck were talking about,” Chimney says, which makes Hen laugh.

“Come on, Chim. Keep up, old man!” Eddie shouts.

TK rolls his eyes playfully, and then he grabs a hold of Carlos’s hand and pulls him up. “You good, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little lightheaded,” Carlos tells him.

“Well, you did just get knocked out by an explosive car,” Buck points out, walking up to the two once the car fire is taken care of, grinning. “Hey, I’m Buck. You must be the pretty serious boyfriend TK’s been telling me about.”

“Ah, nice to meet you,” Carlos says as he shakes Buck’s hand. “TK’s been telling me a lot about you too. So, you must be the one we’ve come all the way to L.A to visit?”

“You got that right. Hope you’re ready for a weekend full of pure fun!” Buck exclaims. “But, uh… since you don’t have a car anymore, you guys wanna hop in and ride back with us?”

“We can make sure someone comes to get the car, see if any damage can be fixed,” Bobby adds.

“Thanks. That would be… really great. Considering we have no other way to get home,” TK chuckles. “Um, are you sure it’s okay that we ride with you guys? I’m sure we can just-”

“Nope-” Buck holds his hand out, stopping TK. “I’m gonna have to stop you right there.”

“Buck’s right here. You’re a firefighter, right?” Bobby asks, smiling when TK nods. “Alright, then. Firefighters help each other out. You guys are coming with us.”

“Carlos is a cop!” TK quickly points out as they walk to the fire truck.

Carlos chuckles. “You don’t have to point that out every time, TK,”

Bobby looks over at Carlos and TK. “Really? My wife Athena is a cop too. Works for LAPD. I totally get it,” he says. “It’s not quite the same as two firefighters dating-” He glances over at Buck and Eddie, who both grin innocently at him, which earns an eye roll from Bobby. “But, almost.”

~~

Luckily Buck’s shift was ending in an hour, so Bobby allows him to leave early to take Carlos and TK back to his apartment and help them get settled in. Eddie would be joining them as soon as his shift ends.

“Welcome to my home,” Buck says as he opens the door, allowing Carlos and TK inside. “It’s not much, but I’m happy with it. So much nicer and bigger than my last apartment. I actually have a guest bedroom.”

“Dude, this place is awesome,” TK grins as he looks around, before looking over at Buck.

“Yeah, we can’t thank you enough for letting us stay here. It helps that it saves us so much money,” Carlos adds, chuckling.

“No problem. I’ve desperately been wanting to have someone to show off my new apartment. Eddie and Christopher don’t count because they’re always here, despite having an actual house-” Buck huffs. “So, you’ll have to let me know how you like the guest bedroom. I’ve been watching _so many_ house renovation shows for decor ideas. Eddie has seriously about had it with me,” Buck chuckles.

“House renovation shows? Dude, are you serious?” TK laughs, because he can _so_ imagine Buck marathoning all those dumb house renovation shows and Eddie begging for them to watch something else.

“Don’t judge me!” Buck whines, playfully glaring at TK. “Anyways. I’ll let you guys get settled in. Let me know when you guys are done, and then we can wait for Eddie and get something to eat.” Buck shows the way to the guest bedroom, and leaves the couple to themselves.

“I’m impressed,” TK says once they’re alone in the guest bedroom, looking around at the simple yet homely decorated room. He can tell Buck really put a lot of effort into his guest bedroom.

“I know. I wouldn’t have pegged Buck for a decor kind of guy,” Carlos agrees, placing his bag on the bed.

“Yeah, he’s full of surprises,” TK chuckles.

About an hour later, Buck finds himself at a local cheeseburger restaurant with Carlos and TK. They’re currently waiting for Eddie to arrive. Apparently there had been a last minute call Eddie had to go on, so he’s running a little late. Buck is lucky Carlos and TK are there to keep him distracted.

“I told Eddie that I was thinking about getting a cat or something, and Christopher was totally on board-”

“He’s what, eight years old? Of course he’s going to be on board,” Carlos chuckles.

Buck huffs. “Then Eddie was all like, you’re gone too much. But, cats can take care of themselves, right? All I have to do is get them a litter box, some toys, make sure they’re fed, and-”

“Buck, the cat would still need attention from you,” TK says, rolling his eyes.

“I would make sure they get plenty of attention,” Buck argues.

“Unfortunately for me, I think that’s true,”

Buck looks over and stands up as soon as he sees Eddie, relieved to see his boyfriend alive and still in one piece. “Finally,” he leans over to kiss him once. “How’d that call go? You had me worried,”

“We tried to keep him distracted the best we could,” Carlos offers, TK nods in agreement.

Eddie immediately waves Buck off, and they sit down at the table. “It was fine, Buck. Minor car wreck, nobody was seriously injured,” he says. He looks over at Carlos and TK. “So, how do you like L.A?”

“So far? It’s pretty great,” TK says. “I’m excited to do some sightseeing tomorrow. Well, try to, anyways. You know, with the whole pandemic going on.” He sighs.

“I’m sure we’ll still be able to do plenty of fun things while you’re here,” Buck quickly tries to assure him.

“So, when do we get to meet this Christopher that I keep hearing about?” TK asks curiously.

Eddie looks over at Buck and chuckles. “At this rate, I’m pretty sure you talk more about my son than I do, and you’re making me look bad-” He points a finger at Buck.

Buck grins, and grabs a hold of Eddie’s finger. “You’ve got a great kid, what can I say?”


End file.
